Alya Pyxis Avery
by laney15
Summary: Meet Alya Pyxis Avery. I know what you're thinking and no not at all related to the Death Eater Avery. She is actually a Muggle-Born witch (or so she thinks). This is a story about her life at Hogwarts, her classes, her friends, and her discovering all of her strengths, both magical and non-magical. Because I have to, I do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in or about it.


Alya Pyxis Avery was born in a small community in Surrey, not far from where Harry Potter was raised, only a few towns over in fact. You may be wondering about her name, I mean who names there kid "Alya Pyxis" right? Well Alya's father is an astronomy professor at a nearby university. His obsession was all things astronomy, but his specialty was the meanings of astrological names. So when it came time to pick a name for his new baby girl to be, he chose two names from two of his favorite constellations. Ayla is not only the name of a star in the Serpens constellation, but is also used as a nickname for it. Why he likes this particular constellation, and chose to name her that, Alya has no idea. Pyxis comes from the constellation meaning compass. Put these two names together and her name quite literally means "snake compass". However, her last name Avery, comes from an Old English word for elves.

In Alya's mind this is really the only name that is an accurate description of her. Hwy does an elf accurately define her, well it could have something to do with the fact that she is 5ft and ¾ths of an inch tall, and yes you must ALWAYS add the ¾ths to the end, otherwise it's just plain sad. You may be wondering why only her father got to name her, well you see when Alya was born her mother and father made a bet on whether or not she would in fact be a "she or not." Needless to say, her mother lost the bet of a boy, so her father named her. To take pity on her daughter, her mother told everyone who asked that her name was "Pixie" which has stuck, but also represents something super short.

Alya/Pixie whilst being short is a dark-brown haired girl with her hair in curls that comes down just below the shoulder. She has a creamy beige complexion, dark blue eyes (almost sapphire) with specks of light green in them, and a cute button nose, topped off with a light pink blush on her cheeks. Most of her clothes represented a trendy, yet a tad-bit nerdy since of fashion. Her silver-framed glasses didn't help much (but she only needed them for when reading for long periods of time like studying or just reading for fun). She loved dressing up in what the newest hipster-style fads she could find, but somehow she always tweak them to make them one-hundred percent Alya Original.

Pixie is a super smart, kind and caring, loyal to a fault, funny, and at times shy person. She is quite athletic and enjoys many, many things, far too many to list here, but you will find out about more of them later. However, her favorite hobbies include reading, shopping (like most girls), and just plain hanging out with friends.

She always thought she was just like every other ordinary girl in the world, until she was about to turn nine, and strange things started to happen around her. Sometimes she would just get these weird fillings of knowing things were about to happen. Other times, she would want something and all of a sudden she had it. Once it was really hot one summer and she just wanted it to be winter so she could make a snowman, and then a blizzard came through her neighborhood. The weathermen said it occurred because of rapid climate changes caused by global warming, but somehow she really didn't believe it. Still, she just thought that she was one of the luckiest girls in the world, so that is why she always seemed to get her way. Another time, she took a test that was multiple choice and didn't even read the questions just randomly picked A, B, C, or D and she ended up getting the highest marks in her class. Even her parents were baffled by their daughters' ability to always be right or get what she wants.

The day she got her letter all of her quirky behavior and "tricks" became clear to her and her family. She was a witch and on September 1st she would be on her way to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She however liked to describe it as her new "School of magical magicness, where the magical professors would magically teach the magical students about magical subjects in the magical classes where magical lessons are taught magically." She would have to take a magical train, which you could only get to by walking a magical wall. She would need a magical wand, robes and magical books and supplies by going to a magical village, which she and her parents would be escorted to by a professor, Professor Longbottom-Herbology.

When this trip to Diagon Alley occurred she was beyond physical words excited. When she got to Diagon Alley she literally stopped in place in awe of the sight of witches and wizards and all of the magical shops to be seen. They first stopped at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to exchange money, while there her parents also set up a little account for her in the future. Her parents are well-off her father being a professor and her mother a doctor. She being an only child made for her to have more spending money than most of her muggle friends. After leaving the bank (and those scary looking Goblins) they went to various shops to pick up her school supplies, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie (where she picked out a cute small little owl, just big enough to carry letters on its' own), Ollivanders (her wand a 10 ¼ inch mahogany wand with a Pegasus feather core), Flourish and Blotts, and many other stores.

Before they left, and she still had two whole handfuls of galleons, she decided she would spend one of them in the joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and the other on the train to buy some wizard treats. She left the shop with a face so happy and amazed one cannot put it into words. She got herself some cool little gizmos (like a trick wand, weather in a bottle, a self-writing quill, which will be used when taking notes outside class, and a pygmy puff). She couldn't wait for September first to come so she could finally start her new life and her new school.


End file.
